CSI: Love is Blind
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: When a contreversial talk show host is murdered the team have to find out if one of his critics was responsible for killing probably the most hated man on TV, takes palce in season 7, Grissom/Sara, Catherine/Nick, if I can manage it, Lindsey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**CSI: LOVE IS BLIND**

**CHAPTER 1: UNFORTUNATE THEORIES**

My first CSI story, this story was a request from Boris Yeltsin, hope you enjoy it, anyway just so you know the dialogue from the victim in this chapter is based on actual comments from the man he is based on, Glenn Beck, I do not intend to offend anyone with this, in fact I was offened by these comments myself and to force myself to write them. With taht aside I hope you enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters.

James Henderson, a 45 year old talk show host, grey haired, brown eyes, dressed in his usual grey suit was ready to continue his show, his subject for this show was the opinions of his guest and himself on the infamous 9/11 incident. They had been talking for some time and were nearly at the end of the show, despite a few unusual remarks from Henderson that had caused offence to some viewers nothing seemed to go wrong when suddenly he decided to start his usual remarks which always seemed to cause offence, his guest was just finishing his statement.

"...And I'd like to finish by once again expressing my deepest sympathies for the victims of this tragic event, the survivors and the families of those who died".

That was when Henderson interrupted.

"Yes and interesting point but to be honest, you know it took me about a year to start hating the 9/11 victims families".

There was a collective gasp from the studio audience, the guest jumped from his seat.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No seriously, it's been over a year, I'm just like 'Oh shut up' I'm so sick of them because they're always complaining".

There was a long pause before he continued.

"But the second thought I had when I saw these people was 'I didn't think I could hate victims...faster, than the 9/11 victims' and seriously, people are just way too fixated over something that might or might not have been a terrorist attack".

Everybody in the studio audience started murmuring amongst themselves, the guest stepped back as James Henderson began a tirade.

"How many people have watched the reports of the 9/11 incident and thought 'there's absolutely no way an aircraft could knock down two buildings like that, it had to be controlled demolition, anyone who thinks otherwise must have a screw loose or be part of the government's conspiracy behind this, or maybe even both!"

By now, the guest had disconnected his microphone and walked off the set, the camera's had been shut off and security had their hands full trying to prevent the audience from venting their anger on Henderson, eventually the chaos had calmed down and the janitor was shutting down the studio, when he found Henderson lying on the seat he had been sitting on during the show, his microphone cord was wrapped around his neck, the janitor rushed over and quickly checked for a pulse, nothing, James Henderson was dead, the Janitor hurried to call the police.

Grissom, Sara and Nick soon arrived at the crime scene, after ducking under the crime tape they approached Brass who began to bring them up to speed on the situation.

"Okay, I'm sure you know about James Henderson".

They confirmed that they had heard of him, his TV show made him infamous for his rather unusual views, Brass then continued.

"He made finished another one of his shows apparently he came up with some insulting comments, a few hours later the janitor finds him lying on his couch dead".

Nick then confirmed.

"So the janitor found the body".

"Yeah".

Nick nodded.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him".

Grissom nodded as Catherine Greg and Warrick arrived, he then asked.

"Any one else personally involved".

Brass nodded.

"Yeah, the cameraman over there, and of course the guest for tonight's show, he's over there".

Grissom then turned to the team.

"Okay, Catherine, you talk to the cameraman, collect his statement, Greg, talk to the guest, see what you can learn from him".

"Right.

"Sara, Warrick, we're gonna be examining the scene, Sara and I will work check the body and the main floor".

"I guess that leaves me with audience".

And so, following their orders the CSI team got to work, Grissom then looked over at the body.

"Given this guys controversial statements…it's gonna be a long night".

Cue CSI Vegas opening credits

Nick approached the janitor.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Nick Stokes from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, I understand you found the body".

The janitor was twitchy as he turned to speak to Nick.

"Yeah, call me Dave, yeah I found Mr. Henderson, I had just come to lock up the studio, after the show he said if I could wait another half hour until closing up, said he some things to do, he wouldn't elaborate".

Nick noted down what the man said and continued.

"Okay, when you found him did you touch the body in anyway?"

Dave nodded.

"I...I checked his pulse but, apart from that no, no I didn't".

"Okay, then what happened".

Dave then straightened up, he seemed to be calming down from the shock of finding a dead body.

"I hurried to try and call the police, I then found Bernie, he's the cameraman for the show, I told him what happened and went to call the police, Mr Edwards, Mr. Henderson's guest, he overheard and decided to stick around, he seemed really concerned".

"Uh-huh, anything else you can think of".

The old man shook his head.

"I don't think so, at least, not at the moment".

"Okay, well if you think of anything, just call Captain Brass okay".

He nodded, Nick finished the interview and went to help Warrick in the audience stands. Catherine meanwhile was talking to Bernie Caine, the cameraman, a young man in his twenties with short dark hair and brown eyes.

"So approximately what time did you last see Mr Henderson".

Bernie thought for moment and then answered.

"It was about, just after quarter to eleven, the show had finished and we were clearing things up, the cameras and microphones and that, he was muttering to himself about something, he didn't look too happy".

Catherine then asked.

"Not happy, why?"

"Well, the show was pretty crazy, he went way too far again".

Catherine raised an eyebrow.

"Again?"

"I've been a cameraman for him for almost a year now, he always goes way to far, he usually talks about controversial subjects and always goes off on his own tangents, voices his own opinions loudly".

Catherine knew what this usually meant.

"Did he have any enemies?"

Bernie laughed.

"Try half the population of the world, he was really unpopular. The best way to understand what I'm saying is to watch his shows, most of them are on YouTube, you wouldn't believe the comments".

Catherine nodded and after finally closing the interview she went over to see Greg who had just finished his interview.

"Get anything Greg".

"Yeah apparently Mr. Henderson was more controversial than usual, especially since their subject was 9/11".

Catherine and Greg then began to work on processing the scene while Brass talked to the witnesses and other people involved.

Grissom and Sara were working on the body, one of the first things they noted was the microphone cord tightly wrapped around the victim's neck, Sara shook her head.

"Unless that was done post-mortem we've probably got our cause of death".

"Well, we'll see what Doc Robbins has to say".

As they continued their examination they found something else of interest, caught in the microphone cord was a single black hair, after collecting the hair they found trace fibres on his jacket, after collecting them and making more through examination they found all they could on the body, Catherine and Greg had been examining the main studio and found a footprint covered in dirt, the only place possible to pick up dirt was the small garden out the back of the studio, a few feet away, Greg was sent to examine that area to find shoe impression that could possible have come from the footprint, after documenting the footprint Catherine continued her investigation, just out of sight, on the floor she found, strangely, a lipstick dispenser, after documenting that she continued her investigation but found nothing else, Greg returned and explained that he had found two different sets of footprints in the dirt, he had documented all of them. Meanwhile Warrick and Nick were searching the audience stands and soon found what appeared to be a woman's handbag, after dusting it for prints they found a clear, usable print, after tape lifting the print they documented the bag as evidence, they also found a smoking pipe which they again checked for prints, they could only get a partial but it was still usable, they also documented the pipe, a through examination of the area turned up no more clues, after making sure they had found everything they could they called the coroner to pick up the body, Greg was in charge of getting the evidence to the lab and logging it in, Grissom and Sara would help Brass make sure the scene remained secure before returning to the lab, the others were on break for the moment, as they were leaving Catherine got a message on her phone, she opened it and read it.

'_Mom, will you be able to come home soon, there's someone I want you to meet'_

It was from Lindsey, as she was on break Catherine decided now would be a good time to go home so she texted back telling Lindsey she was on her way home right now, as she drove home she wondered who Lindsey wanted her to meet.

End of chapter 1, the evidence ahs been gathered, analysis will begin soon, who does Lindsey want Catherine to meet, wait and see, hope you enjoyed this sotry, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**CSI: LOVE IS BLIND**

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING AND EVIDENCE**

Chapter 2, now Catherine will find out what Lindsey wants, the team will exam the evidence and get their first suspect. note taht if any of you were offended or don't believe Glenn Beck said anything like what James Henderson said in chapter 1, please note that Beck is jsut a basis for him and his contraversial subjects, James Hendeson will be worse than Glenn Beck will ever be, almost like a caricature.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you're enjoying it, yeah I know about the spelling mistakes, its usually fine but sometimes when i upload to something goes wrong, or I end up with what I call Keybaord Dyslexia, its annoying but I try to deal with it as best I can.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or any of it's characters.

Catherine finally arrived home, when she walked inside the first thing she saw was Lindsey sitting on the sofa with a boy who looked to be around seventeen, he had short black hair and green eyes, was dressed casually in a simple pair of jeans, a white T-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes, he and Lindsey were talking to each other, judging from his accent he was from South Boston. Catherine cleared her throat, Lindsey looked up.

"Mom, hey".

Both Lindsey and the boy stood up, Catherine noticed they were holding hands, they both then walked over to her, Lindsey continued to speak.

"Mom, remember how I told you I had a boyfriend, this is Ed".

The boy smiled and held out his hand.

"Edward Kennedy, my friends just call me Ed, nice to meet Ms. Willows".

Catherine shook Ed's hand and then they all sat down, Catherine smiled, she had barely seen him for five minutes but she could tell Ed was a decent person.

"So Ed, why don't you tell a little bit about yourself?"

He smiled.

"Yeah sure, I was born in South Boston, my family and I moved to Vegas just a few months ago. My Dad he's a chef and my Mom's a nurse."

"Any hobbies?"

"Well, don't know if I would call them hobbies but I have an interest in history and politics, things like that".

There was silence for a while and then Ed decided to mention something else.

"It also helps sometimes that I'm fluent in two other languages".

Catherine raised an eyebrow impressed.

"Really, what other languages do you speak?"

"Spanish and Russian, Spanish I learned out of interest in the language, Russian, well, apparently my Dad's got a Russian grandfather, I've never met him but my Dad's also fluent in Russian".

There was idle chatter amongst the three as they spoke until Lindsey decided to tell her mother something important.

"Ed, I think my Mom ought to know the truth".

Catherine was confused, Ed nodded slowly and explained.

"Well, things may seem a little bit weird sometimes, I might not make eye contact with you when I'm talking, I can't help it, the truth is, basically I'm...blind".

Finally Catherine realised the reason for his strange behaviour, most of the time while talking his eyes would not be focused but when Catherine or Lindsey spoke they would flick towards them.

"Oh, sorry, that's fine, I understand".

"I have basic light dark sensitivity, I can tell when the light in the room I'm in switches on and that but otherwise I can't see a thing".

Catherine nodded, now she understood the reason Lindsey hadn't let go of Ed's hand when they were walking towards her or when they sat back down, she was guiding him, just then her phone rang, she quickly answered it.

"Yeah?"

"Catherine".

It was Grissom.

"Gil, yeah I know, you don't have to say anymore".

"Okay, see you soon".

She hung up, Lindsey smiled.

"Good luck".

Catherine nodded and then returned to her car and drove back to the Crime Lab.

Sara and Nick meanwhile headed for the autopsy room, Doctor Al Robbins had just finished the autopsy and was waiting for them, when they walked in they found him taking a picture of the victim with his own personal camera, Nick smirked and comment.

"Another picture for the scrapbook Doc?"

Al looked up and responded.

"Yeah, James Henderson, infamous TV show host, deserves a spot on my scrapbook. Now, onto what I found out during the Autopsy".

He put the camera away and limped back to the side of the table where all his equipment was gathered. He then began his report.

"If you're looking for a surprise for C/O/D/ then I'm sorry to disappoint, Cause of Death was asphyxiation, he was strangled, quite possibly by that microphone cord, helps to be sure, the cord's over there and you can take a photo of the ligature mark to make sure".

Sara took the photo and then spotted something odd on Henderson's neck, just above the ligature mark.

"Doc, what's that?"

Robbins realised what she was pointing it, it was an unusual substance that was smeared on his neck.

"I spotted that, no idea what it is".

"I'll collect a sample for trace".

Robbins nodded and after the sample was collected Robbins handed over Henderson's DNA and fingerprints. After that they left the autopsy room, examination of the microphone cord turned up two fingerprints, a whole print and another partial, finally they began a through analysis of the evidence, especially after finding a cell phone in the woman's handbag, after careful examination they were able to draw a list of conclusions from what they had found out so far. The black hair on the microphone cord had a skin tag but the DNA didn't match anyone in the system, they were still waiting on results for the trace fibres from the victims suit and for the identity of the strange substance found on his neck, comparison between the microphone cord itself and the ligature mark proved it was indeed the murder weapon. The shoeprint found inside the studio turned out to be adult female size five, it matched one of the two sets of prints Greg had found outside, the other shoeprints were adult male size seven, they had swabbed the mouth end of the pipe for DNA but again the person wasn't in the system, they were still not able to get a match on the fingerprint from the pipe or even from the partial on the microphone cord, the whole print on the cord came back as the victims fingerprint, the cell phone, fingerprint from the handbag and the DNA that had been swabbed from the lipstick were still being processed; while waiting Sara walked into Grissom's office to report their findings so far.

She knocked on the door and walked in, Grissom looked up and smiled.

"Hey".

"Hey, um, well we're still checking the evidence, so far it's not going so well, still haven't figured out who left that hair on the microphone cord, the prints are turning out to be no use at the moment and we're still waiting on a few results coming in".

Grissom sighed.

"As always, the only thing we can rely on in this job, is patience".

Sara smiled at that.

"Yeah, you're right, I mean, look what it finally got us".

With those words she walked around the desk and Grissom stood up, they briefly kissed before they were forced to separate, just in time as Ecklie came into view and entered Grissom's office.

"Okay, Grissom, as you know the death of a media sensation like James Henderson is gonna cause them to go crazy please tell me you have something".

Grissom shook his head.

"Sorry Conrad, I don't, but we're working on it, we should have something soon".

"Fine".

Ecklie then left the office. Meanwhile Catherine and Nick were awaiting the results of both the DNA and the fingerprint from the lipstick and the handbag respectively, they had analyzed the cell phone and found that it belonged to a woman named Lisa Farrow, now they just ahd to determine if it was her fingerprint on the bag, or if her bag had been stolen. While waiting they began talking to each other.

"Say Cath, did you ever watch any of Henderson's shows?"

Catherine shook her head.

"No why, did you?"

"Once, I thought the guy was being a little forward in what he said, I decided not to watch it any more".

They were quiet for a minute both looking at each other out of the corner of their eye, just then they finally got their results in, the fingerprint on the bag matched Lisa Farrow and revealed she had a record.

"Here we are, Lisa Farrow, twenty-seven, arrested once for DUI when she was nineteen, arrested again when she twenty for shoplifting, nothing after that, she must've straightened out. She's a professional TV Critic and one the shows she reviewed was James Henderson's".

Catherine then picked up a nearby magazine and read it.

"She wasn't a fan of the show that's for sure, her reviews seem to be mostly negative, hey Nick take a look at this, it's a review for toady's show".

They read the review, it read.

'_This man is the most sickening human being on Earth, he spoke about the 9/11 event as if it was some big joke, he deserves to die for such offensive words'_

Nick and Catherine looked at each other.

"Sounds like she really hated this guy, think she hated him enough to want him dead?"

"We can place her at the scene and, look, it says here she's a size five shoe, she might not have just been in the audience".

So they decided to bring Lisa Farrow in for questioning.

End of chapter, Lindsey has a boyfriend, Ed, also the team now has a suspect to talk to, Lisa Farrow, will she reveal anything incriminating, stay tuned to find out, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**CSI: LOVE IS BLIND**

**CHAPTER 3: COMMENTS AND SUSPECTS**

Chapter 3 is up, th team question Lisa Farrow and get an unexpected suspect, what will happen read on, again no offence to anyone about the talk show comments.

Boris Yeltsin: Glad you're enjoying it, hope this chapter is as good as the others.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI, or its characters

It was surprisingly easy to locate Lisa Farrow, what's more when she heard that the police wanted to talk to her she willingly came in for questioning, Catherine and Nick were in interrogation with her, Lisa Farrow was in her late twenties, she had chin length dark hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a classic woman's business suit and wore glasses. Catherine then pulled out pictures of the handbag.

"Now then, I'm guessing this is definitely your handbag?"

Lisa nodded.

"Yeah it is, I lost it a couple of hours ago, where did you find it?"

"At our crime scene, about five feet away from a dead body".

Lisa looked shocked.

"My God, that's horrible, who…who died?"

Nick was the one who answered.

"James Henderson, we know what you think about him too, we read the review you did for his show".

Lisa sighed and lowered her head.

"I can see how that looks, but you have to believe me, I didn't kill him, I wasn't even there that night, I watched the whole thing on TV".

Catherine shook her head and then asked.

"Have you changed your clothes at all in the last few hours, your shirt, jacket, shoes?"

"No, why?"

Catherine nodded and pulled out the picture of the size five shoeprint.

"I'm gonna need to see your shoes".

"Why, ugh, fine".

Lisa then propped her feet up on the table and Catherine held the picture up next to them, even without a microscope it was obvious to see they were a perfect match, as Lisa put her feet down Catherine showed her the picture.

"We can place you at the scene, we found this shoe print inside, it matches a trial of shoeprints leading from the back of the studio to the door, your handbag was at the scene and he was killed with a weapon of opportunity and we have your fingerprints and DNA".

Catherine leaned back in her seat and waited for Lisa to present her defence. Lisa shook her head vigorously and tried to explain.

"Look, you've got it all wrong, okay, I admit I was there, I got into an argument with him and I dropped my bag in the argument, I didn't see where it landed, I only noticed it was gone when I got back to my apartment, but still I didn't kill him, please, tell me you believe me?"

Nick responded.

"Sorry, the only thing we believe is the evidence".

"Well, wait, I know that studio has CCTV, why don't you check it out, it'll prove I didn't do anything".

"All the same, you can't deny, especially after reading your article that you must have wanted to kill him".

"Just about everybody did, he was always shooting his mouth off about sensitive things, not an episode of his show goes by when he doesn't say something completely off the wall, usually offending viewers and sometimes his guests".

After ending the interview they began comparisons between Lisa's fingerprints and DNA to the hair and print found on the murder weapon, they also managed to get their hands on the CCTV footage, however they soon discovered that the print and DNA wasn't a match, furthermore the CCTV footage proved Lisa's statement, she had argued with him and then left, about half an hour alter the murderer entered and just before they could see his face the CCTV shut off, from what they had heard their had been faulty wiring in the camera which had caused it. One thing they knew for certain was that the killer was male, they released Lisa from police custody and had to admit they were back to square one. Catherine then joined Warrick and Archie in the AV lab where Archie was trying to get something of use from the CCTV footage. As they worked they were also watching various YouTube videos of the show, Warrick shook his head as he read the comments.

"Sounds like a lot of people didn't like what he had to say".

As he spoke they heard Henderson's voice from the video.

"The Arab Spring is another holocaust waiting to happen, I-"

Before he could finish the guest shouted out, enraged.

"Have you no sense of decency sir?"

Warrick sighed and paused the video, Archie rolled his eyes.

"Thank God, if he wasn't already dead I'd be wanting to kill him myself right now".

Catherine smiled at this.

"Well, I guess that makes him lucky then, so, anything jumping out at you guys yet".

Archie shook his head.

"No luck".

Warrick on the other hand noticed something in the comments section of the video and noted something down before speaking.

"Another one, I've spotted something in common with the videos, the same guy's always commenting on them, always calling Henderson a conspiracy theorist and demanding that he back up his claims with hard evidence in future, this one's interesting though, video of the show that occurred before this one".

Catherine read the comment that had been noted down.

'Honestly, this guy makes me sick, how can he talk about things like that? I hope to God he chokes on his own tongue'.

She shook her head.

"Didn't choke on his tongue but he did choke, sounds like this person had a lot of problems with him, see if you can find out who this is, we might need to question him about this comment in particular".

Warrick then grabbed a sheet of paper.

"Already did that, here it is".

Catherine took one look at it and gasped, her eyes were wide, Warrick noticed.

"Something wrong Cath?"

"Huh, oh, no, I've gotta talk to Grissom about something, excuse me".

Catherine then hurried and finally found Grissom.

"Grissom, we need to talk, did Warrick tell you about the one person who kept commenting on the vic's videos?"

"Yeah, sounds like a person of interest who we should bring in".

Catherine had been dreading that the moment she looked at the sheet of paper Warrick had handed her.

"Well, Warrick managed to find out who that person was, but there's a problem".

Grissom narrowed his eyes.

"Problem, what problem?"

Catherine then sighed and showed Grissom the sheet of paper.

"His name is Edward Kennedy, he's Lindsey's boyfriend".

Grissom looked up from the sheet.

"We still need to talk to him Catherine, do you know where he is?"

"Lindsey said he'd be home by now so, we'll try there".

"Alright, Brass and I will handle this one, I'm sorry, but you can't take part in this".

"Yeah I know, emotional attachment, don't worry".

And so Grissom called Brass in order to bring in Ed Kennedy.

Half an hour later Brass and Grissom were at Ed Kennedy's house, they knocked on the door it was answered by a woman in her mid forties, black shoulder length hair with flecks of grey and matching colour of eyes, she was dressed casually but from the look on her face she had just got home from work, Grissom remembered Catherine telling him she worked as a nurse, she looked at them confused.

"Can I help you?"

Brass then spoke.

"Las Vegas Police Department, we need to talk to your son".

"Why, has Ed something wrong, is he in trouble?"

"Not yet".

"Anne, who's at the door?"

A man, also in his mid forties appeared at the door, like his wife his hair was also black and also flecked with grey, his eyes however were green, he too had just come home from work, again Grissom remembered what Catherine had told him, Mr. Kennedy worked as a chef.

"It's the Las Vegas Police Department Liam, they want to talk to Ed".

"Oh, right, I'll get him".

With that he left and returned a short time later with Ed, Grissom knew right away that Ed wasn't the killer as the killer had to be able to fight back effectively in order to kill Henderson the way he did, Ed's impaired sight would have prevented that from being possible. Ed reached the door and spoke.

"How can I help?"

"We want to talk to you about several comments you posted on YouTube, on videos about James Henderson".

As his parents left the door Ed thought for a moment.

"This is the guy who was murdered?"

"That's right".

Ed sighed.

"Well there's not much to say, I just hated what the guy said".

Grissom however pressed for a little more information.

"You referred to him as a conspiracy theorist?"

Ed nodded.

"Yeah, if you actually watch the videos and listen to the things he says, when he's not insulting people he's talking about things like 9/11, the Waco Siege, those subjects, always presenting his theories and making it seem like he's superior because he believes his theories are true".

Brass then decided to speak plainly.

"Look, we know you hated the guy".

"Not personally, just what he was saying".

Grissom reread the list of comments that Ed had posted, that Warrick had copied and printed out.

"You didn't believe a word of it?"

Ed shook his head.

"I'm the kinda guy who doesn't believe any conspiracy theory without solid evidence, and a lot of what Mr. Henderson was saying didn't have that at all".

Brass raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like you did your research?"

"Yep, a lot of what he was saying was complete bull".

Brass shrugged.

"Such as?"

"Where do I start?"

Ed then began explaining the various things that Henderson had been talking about and how, his own interest in history and politics, had allowed him to realise that Henderson's theories didn't have any evidence to back it up.

"I realise I may have sounded violent in my last comment but if you're looking at me for the murder then I'm sorry, you're wrong".

Grissom nodded and then spoke.

"Well you wouldn't mind providing us with a hair sample and fingerprints, if you are innocent these will clear you".

"Sure, why not, when was the guy killed again?"

Brass checked his notebook.

"Between eleven pm and midnight".

Ed smiled then nodded.

"Well, I can tell you right now, I couldn't possibly have done this".

"I know, otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation here, we still need the evidence to prove it though, it's just the way the job works".

"Yeah well, the reason I couldn't have killed him, apart from my blindness, is quite simple, at about eleven I was on the phone to Lindsey, we talked for about two hours".

Grissom nodded.

"I'll need to take a look at your cell phone, the call logs should confirm".

"Sure".

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and handed it to Grissom, who checked the call logs and saw that Ed's statement was true.

"Okay, thank you, we'll be in touch".

"Sure thing".

They returned to the lab. Sure enough Ed's hair and fingerprints did not match those found on the murder weapon, they were now back to square one, back to the as of yet unidentified evidence in their possession.

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed read and review please, next up the team analyze more evidence and talk to a new suspect, will they get lucky this time, wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

**CSI: LOVE IS BLIND**

**CHAPTER 4: DISGRUNTLED GUEST**

Chapter 4, the team interview their next suspect and finally find their answers, read and enjoy please.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or it's characters.

The team returned to the evidence, Hodges had finally identified the trace fibres as material from a black suit, likely transferred in an altercation with the host. Also finally they had found a match for the DNA from the pipe, it came back Carl Edwards, the talk show hosts guest for his last show. After calling him he came in willingly, he was escorted into the interrogation room and Brass and Catherine began talking to him.

"Tell me, do you smoke a pipe".

"Yeah, why?"

Catherine then pulled out the evidence bag with the pipe in it.

"Is this yours?"

Carl stared in surprise.

"Yeah, I thought I'd lost it, where did you guys find it".

"At the murder scene, where James Henderson was strangled to death".

Almost immediately Carl showed panic.

"Hey look, you can't pin that on me".

"You still wearing that same black suit, I'm sure if I take a sample from your suit it'll match the fibres we found on the guys jacket".

"Okay, yes, I fought with the guy but I didn't kill him, for God sake, I was angry but not angry enough to kill him".

Catherine then asked.

"Show me your shoes".

"Huh, oh, okay".

He then lifted his feet and showed his shoes, Catherine noted, size seven shoes with a tread pattern to match the ones found out the back of the TV studio.

Catherine smiled.

"We can place you at the scene, you admit to fighting with him, are we just supposed to take your word for it that you didn't kill him".

"Look, I'm telling you the truth, I had nothing to do with his death, I was angry at what he had said, I'm not the only one I'm sure".

Brass then spoke up.

"Yeah, you and just about everybody on the planet, if you want to give us something we can believe how about your fingerprints".

Carl sighed.

"Fine, fine, if it'll get you off my back and prove that I'm innocent then yeah, take my damn prints already".

They took his fingerprints and left him in the interrogation room, they began by analyzing the prints, they matched the pipe, it was definitely Carl's pipe also Archie had examined the CCTV footage further and saw that Carl did in fact get into an altercation with the victim but the victim was alive when he left the room, however as the CCTV always shorted out just before the murder occurred, however it was obvious to see that the killer's hair was black and that he was young, Carl's hair was black but he was middle-aged and had streaks of grey in it, also the fingerprints they had collected from him did not match the microphone cord print, Carl Edwards was innocent, they had to release him. Once he was released the team gathered in the break room and, while eating lunch Grissom spoke.

"Okay, we've gone through three suspects and each one of them has an alibi or has been cleared by the evidence, who have we not looked at, what have we not looked at?"

Catherine checked over her notes.

"We can rule out the janitor as the killer is young and he's at least sixty".

Sara read over the evidence list.

"So far the only things we've not got any positive match too is the hair from the microphone cord, the partial print on the cord and that unusual substance we found on the victim's neck".

Just then Hodges walked in.

"Not anymore, I've finally managed to identify said substance, it's a type of cleaning fluid specially designed for cleaning the lenses of video cameras".

That caught the attention of everyone.

They decided to attempt to talk to the camera man Bernie Caine, when they went to his house Brass knocked on the door.

"Las Vegas Police, open the door!"

There was a short pause and then Bernie Caine opened the door, he looked irritable.

"What".

Grissom spoke.

"Mr. Caine, we need to talk about the death of Mr. Henderson, is there any reason why cleaning fluid used for camera lenses was found on his neck, close to where he had been strangled".

Caine looked at Grissom, a brief flicker of panic crossed his face and he leaned forward, resting his hand on the wall.

"Hey, I'm not the only camera man on that show, any one of us could use that cleaning fluid, if you think that's good evidence, here's what I think about it".

He then spat on the ground and then slammed the door shut. Grissom simply smirked and collected the fingerprint that Bernie had left on the wall and swabbed the saliva to get a DNA sample.

"Plain sight, fair game".

They then returned to the lab and began to analyze the evidence. To their surprise Bernie's fingerprint matched the partial print on the microphone cord and his DNA was a match to the DNA from the hair sample, with this evidence they were able to obtain a warrant for Bernie's house. They returned and knocked on the door again, Bernie answered still irritable.

"What now!"

"We have a warrant, so, if you don't mind".

"This is harassment, fine, take what you need and get out!"

Grissom entered the house and began his search, soon he found what he was looking for, a bottle containing Bernie's cleaning fluid. Just then however he spotted something else, a video that looked as if it came from Bernie's camera, he collected it and they left the house and once again returned to the lab.

After careful analysis Hodges confirmed that Bernie's cleaning fluid was chemically identical to the cleaning fluid found on the victim's neck, finally Grissom walked over to the AV lab and Archie then showed the video. It has indeed come from Bernie's camera and showed James Henderson and Bernie arguing about what he had said during his last show, the argument got louder and then suddenly Bernie grabbed James' microphone off him, James shoved him and Bernie then grabbed James and strangled him with the microphone cord, definitive proof that Bernie Caine had murdered James Henderson, he had been caught by his own video camera.

End of chapter, next up the arrest of Bernie Caine and his final interview with police and then the aftermath. hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**CSI: LOVE IS BLIND**

**CHAPTER 5: ANSWERS**

Chapter 5; Bernie is finally been arrested, will he confess or will he walk, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or its Characters

Bernie Caine sat in the interrogation room and listened as Grissom and Brass began to explain what they knew.

"We've found a few interesting things when we came to see you. We were able to get you fingerprints from the wall an DNA from the pit, we discovered that they were a match to the print we found on the murder weapon, the microphone cord and the DNA matched the hair that we found on the same cord, in short, both came from you, you were in contact with the murder weapon, we believe you used it too".

Bernie shook his head.

"That's bull, I already told you I never killed him, so I touched the murder weapon, big deal, I'm the one who fixes the microphone for him at the start of each show, of course my fingerprints are on it and I may have left a hair on it at some point, that doesn't prove anything".

Grissom then continued.

"We also verified that the lens cleaning fluid found on the victims neck came from your house, your lens cleaning fluid".

"I already told you, we all use it, it could be any camera man's...!"

Grissom shook his head.

"We did a chemical analysis and your cleaning fluid was a perfect match to the fluid on Henderson's neck and no two substances are exactly the same".

Bernie went quiet for a moment and then.

"That still doesn't prove murder you know, I might've checked the guys pulse and transferred the fluid to his neck then".

Brass then spoke.

"Here's what I think happened, you got into an altercation with Henderson, you complain about the things he said on the show and he starts mocking you, you grab him but only manage to pull the microphone cord off him, he shoves you and turns away, you become enraged, you've got the mic chord in your hand, it's a weapon of opportunity, you strangle him to death with it and then lay him on the couch before leaving, you show up later pretending nothing happened".

Bernie glared at him.

"You've got no evidence to back up such a ludicrous story, you can't prove anything".

There was a short pause.

Grissom then answered his question.

"We have you video actually strangling him".

Bernie laughed.

"The CCTV is unreliable man, it's always faulty".

"I never said we had CCTV footage of you, we've got you on video, from your own camera".

Bernie swallowed nervously, his eyes showed panic.

"I-I..."

Grissom then continued.

"So, here's the missing gaps, after you killed him and left you realise that your camera was still on, you panic and try to return to remove the video, you run into the janitor and he explains what he found, you pretend not to know and take the opportunity to enter the studio, you remove the video and keep it in your pocket, once you're free to leave the scene you return home and hide the video tape, you probably planned to dispose of it but it slipped your mind".

Realising that he was caught Bernie slumped down in his seat and finally confessed.

"I had been camera man on the show for a year, I had heard all of his stuff, got offended by everyone of his comments but, this time it was way too far, I had friends who died in 9/11, I confronted him about it, he called me a 'whiny idiot who couldn't let go of the past' I lost it, I decided to do what just about half the world's population wanted to do, I had the means to do so, I wasn't gonna stand for his insulting comments anymore, okay. I did it and I'd do it again".

There was silence following his confession until Brass announced.

"Be that as it may, murder is still murder. Bernie Caine, you are under arrest for the murder of James Henderson".

With that Bernie was led away in handcuffs and the case was closed.

In the aftermath of the case Grissom and Sara had already left for a quiet dinner together, Catherine was getting ready to leave, Nick then spoke.

"Hey Cath, Warrick and I are going out for a few drinks, you wanna come?"

Catherine smiled.

"Sorry Nicky, but I promised Lindsey I'd have diner with her, Ed and his parents tonight".

"Alright fine".

With that the team all headed home, the case was closed.

End of chapter and story, hope you enjoyed, read and review please.


End file.
